


On n'est plus des gosses

by ishime



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishime/pseuds/ishime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alibaba ne sait pas trop à quoi il s'attendait, quand Cassim l'a entraîné vers sa chambre - ou plutôt la chambre qu'il partagent désormais, en tant que chefs du Gang de l'Ombre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On n'est plus des gosses

**Author's Note:**

> Fic écrite pour un prompt d' [](http://azalee_calypso.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://azalee_calypso.livejournal.com/)**azalee_calypso** sur un anon-meme de fin d'exams sur LJ.

Alibaba ne sait pas trop à quoi il s'attendait, quand Cassim l'a entraîné vers sa chambre - ou plutôt la chambre qu'il partagent désormais, en tant que chefs du Gang de l'Ombre.  
On lui a fait apprendre toutes sortes de protocoles et de cérémonials, au palais, mais jamais il n'a été question de promotion à la tête d'un groupe de bandits. Et il a peut-être, peut-être un peu oublié les moeurs des bidonvilles de Balbad. 

L'alcool frelaté lui est monté à la tête, et il a du mal à penser clairement. 

(Peut-être, peut-être bien qu'il s'est rappelé leur enfance, à Cassim et lui et Myriam, et qu'il a espéré retrouver la chaleur et la paix de ces nuits-là.)

Il se rend compte, un peu tard, que sa bouche a répété cette pensée tout haut sans lui demander son avis. 

Une drôle de lueur traverse les yeux de Cassim. Sans un mot, il commence à déshabiller Alibaba, comme lorsqu'ils n'étaient que deux mioches et qu'Alibaba s'écroulait de fatigue après une journée de travail, et ses mains sont devenues trop grandes, elles débordent, le bout des doigts traîne sur la peau de ses hanches, de son torse...  
Alibaba pousse un miaulement surpris quand Cassim pince l'un de ses tétons.  
Il essaie de protester, commence une douzaine de phrases en autant de secondes sans parvenir à en compléter une seule, et puis Cassim le fait taire d'un baiser qui contient plus de dents que de tendresse. 

Les paupières d'Alibaba tombent d'elles-mêmes, et le miaulement suivant est à mi-chemin entre la plainte et quelque chose d'autre qu'il n'ose pas identifier. 

Les lèvres de Cassim finissent par se détacher des siennes, et sa tunique lui recouvre le visage avant d'être tirée le long de ses bras, de les entraîner au dessus de sa tête et de les y coincer.  
Alibaba ouvre les yeux et passe sa langue sur ses lèvres. Le goût du sang lui emplit la bouche.  
"Cassim" appelle-t-il, et sa voix tremble plus qu'il ne veut l'admettre, "qu'est-ce que tu..." 

Cassim sourit, et son regard glisse le long du corps d'Alibaba. Il s'arrête là où le pantalon glisse le long des hanches.  
"Tu comprends vraiment rien, Alibaba. On n'est plus des gosses."  
Il se penche, passe sa jambe de l'autre côté d'Alibaba, pose son coude sur le matelas pour affermir sa prise sur sa tunique et ses bras. Puis il fait glisser sa main libre jusqu'à sa ceinture.  
Et il sourit à nouveau. 

(Son sourire est parfait, innocent, joyeux même. Exactement comme celui de leur enfance. Ou comme celui de cette nuit à la taverne, devant une chope de vin que Cassim remplissait encore et encore.)

"Pas la peine de paniquer - on est amis, pas vrai ? T'en fais pas, je vais t'apprendre."

L'index de Cassim se glisse sous la ceinture d'Alibaba et tire, lentement, son pantalon vers ses genoux.  
Alibaba ferme les yeux, et laisse les mains de Cassim sur sa peau chasser les souvenirs de son esprits. Myriam est morte, et Cassim...  
Cassim ne veut que le bien des habitants des bidonvilles. Alibaba le voit, maintenant. 

(Il y a longtemps que Cassim n'est plus un gosse. Mais cette fois, Alibaba non plus.  
Cette fois, ils peuvent de nouveau s'entendre.)

Quand Cassim l'embrasse à nouveau, Alibaba lui retourne le baiser sans hésiter.


End file.
